The invention relates to a navigation system and a radio receiving system, particularly a motor vehicle navigation system and a motor vehicle radio receiving system.
Motor vehicle navigation systems and motor vehicle radio receiving systems have been known for a long time. In this case, newer systems are to be operated by means of voice input. For this purpose, for example, an input scale value and/or an input frequency value can be entered per voice.
However, the number of values for the input scale and/or the input frequency that can be entered per voice is larger than the number of given values for the display scale and/or the receiving frequency that can be selected. As a rule, a user is, however, not familiar with the selectable values, so that values are frequently put in that cannot be selected.
For example, in the case of a navigation system, the following display scale values (also called scaling factor) can be selected: 100 m, 200 m, 500 m, 1 km, 2 km, 5 km, 10 km, 20 km, 50 km, 100 km, 200 km.
However, for example, any scale value, particularly linked with the meter unit or kilometer unit, can be entered per voice or can be detected by the voice recognition system. As an alternative, it may be provided that per voice, for example, any scale value, particularly linked with the meter or kilometer unit, can be entered or can be detected by the voice recognition system, which value is between an upper and a lower limit value, which here is, for example between 100 m and 200 km.
Analogous situations occur, for example, in the case of radio receiving systems, particularly broadcast receiving systems, for example, when scaling the medium-wave reception frequency band in Europe. In this case, for example, the following frequency values between 531 kHz and 1611 kHz can be selected:531 kHz+(9 kHz*n)→9 khz rasters.
However, for example, all frequency values between 531 and 1611 can be entered per voice or can be detected by the voice recognition system. As an alternative, it may be provided that, per voice, for example, any frequency value between 500 and 1,650 can be entered or can be detected by the voice recognition system.
There are therefore situations in which a value is entered by the user, the user expects a corresponding reaction of the navigation system or radio receiving system but no selectable value can be assigned by the navigation system to the entered value.
An approach to a solution consists of rounding off the entered non-selectable value to a selectable value. However, this does not achieve the objective in all situations. If it is assumed, for example, that currently a scale, particularly a scale value of 10 km, is set in the navigation system and the user—in order to set a larger scale—enters, for example, 12 km, for example, by voice, a scale of 10 km will be set again as a result of the rounding-off. This does not correspond to the user's primary intention of enlarging the scale.
It is now an object of the invention to indicate a technical teaching by which a value is automatically selected that corresponds to the user's intention and, in particular is motor-vehicle-related, when the entered, particularly motor-vehicle-related value is not equal to a selectable, particularly motor-vehicle-related value.
This object is achieved by the characteristics of the independent claims. Further developments of the invention are contained in the dependent claims.
A navigation system according to the invention, particularly of a motor vehicle, a mobile telephone, a laptop or another portable device, comprises an input device for the input of an input scale value, a display device for displaying road map information according to a selected display scale and a processor device which is set up and coupled with the input device and the display device such that the number of enterable input scale values is larger than the number of selectable display scale values, the selectable display scale values, in particular, forming a subset of the enterable input scale values.
The display scale value can now be determined according to the following steps:
setting of a new input scale value as a new display scale value when the new input scale value is equal to a selectable display scale value,
determining a display scale value nearest the input scale value when the new input scale value is not equal to a selectable display scale value,
setting the determined (nearest) display scale value as the new display scale value when the determined display scale value is not equal to the last (currently) selected display scale value,
setting the next-larger display scale value from the determined (nearest) display scale value as the new display scale value when the determined display scale value is equal to the last selected display scale value and the input scale value is larger than the last-selected display scale value,
setting the next-smaller selectable display scale value from the determined (nearest) display scale value as the new display scale value when the determined display scale value is equal to the last selected display scale value and the input scale value is smaller than the currently selected display scale value.
The road map information (road map cutout, road map display) will then preferably be displayed by means of the display device according to the new display scale value.
By means of the invention, it is achieved that a display scale value corresponding to the user's intention is automatically selected particularly also when the input scale value expressing the user's intention is not equal to a selectable display scale value.
In the case of a preferred navigation system, the input device comprises a microphone and a voice recognition unit which are set up for detecting a spoken input scale value.
Also within the scope of the invention is a radio receiving system, particularly a broadcast receiving system, for example, of a motor vehicle, a mobile telephone, a laptop or of another portable device, having an input device for the input of an input frequency value, having a receiving device for receiving signals based on a selected receiving frequency value and having a processor device which is set up and coupled with the input device and the display device such that the number of enterable input frequency values is larger than the number of selectable receiving frequency values, and that the receiving frequency value can be determined according to the following steps:
setting the input scale value as a new receiving frequency value when the input frequency value is equal to a selectable receiving frequency value,
determining a receiving frequency value nearest the input frequency value when the new input scale value is not equal to a selectable receiving frequency value,
setting the determined receiving frequency value as the new receiving frequency value when the determined receiving frequency value is not equal to the last (currently) selected receiving frequency value,
setting the next-larger receiving frequency value from the determined receiving frequency value as the new receiving frequency value when the determined receiving frequency value is equal to the last selected receiving frequency value and the input frequency value is larger than the last-selected receiving frequency value,
setting the next-smaller selectable receiving frequency value from the determined receiving frequency value, as the new receiving frequency value when the determined receiving frequency value is equal to the last selected receiving frequency value and the input frequency value is smaller than the currently selected receiving frequency value.
Also within the scope of the invention is a method of adjusting a display scale value of a navigation system, particularly of a motor vehicle, a mobile telephone, a laptop or of another portable device, wherein an input scale value is entered, wherein road map information according to a selected display scale value is displayed, wherein the number of enterable input scale values is larger than the number of selectable display scale values, and wherein the (new) display scale value to be adjusted can be determined or is determined according to the following steps:
setting a new input scale value as a new display scale value when the new input scale value is equal to a selectable display scale value,
determining a display scale value nearest to the input scale value when the new input scale value is not equal to a selectable display scale value,
setting the determined (nearest) display scale value as a new display scale value when the determined display scale value is not equal to the last (currently) selected display scale value,
setting the next-larger display scale value from the determined (nearest) display scale value as the new display scale value when the determined display scale value is equal to the last selected display scale value and the input scale value is larger than the last selected display scale value,
setting the next-smaller selectable display scale value from the determined (nearest) display scale value as a new display scale value when the determined display scale value is equal to the last selected display scale value and the input scale value is smaller than the currently selected display scale value.
Also within the scope of the intention is a method of adjusting a receiving frequency value of a radio receiving system, particularly of a motor vehicle, a mobile telephone, a laptop or of another portable device, wherein an input frequency value is entered, wherein signals based on a selected receiving frequency value are received, wherein the number of enterable input frequency values is larger than the number of the selectable receiving frequency values, and wherein the (new) receiving frequency value to be adjusted can be determined or is determined according to the following steps:
setting the new input scale value as a new receiving frequency value when the input frequency value is equal to a selectable receiving frequency value,
determining a receiving frequency value nearest the input frequency value when the input scale value is not equal to a selectable receiving frequency value,
setting the determined receiving frequency value as the new receiving frequency value when the determined receiving frequency value is not equal to the last (currently) selected receiving frequency value,
setting the next-larger receiving frequency value from the determined receiving frequency value as the new receiving frequency value when the determined receiving frequency value is equal to the last selected receiving frequency value and the input frequency value is larger than the last-selected receiving frequency value,
setting the next-smaller selectable receiving frequency value from the determined receiving frequency value as the new receiving frequency value when the determined receiving frequency value is equal to the last selected receiving frequency value and the input frequency value is smaller than the currently selected receiving frequency value.
The advantages and further developments of a radio receiving system according to the invention and of the indicated processes correspond to the advantages and further developments of the navigation system according to the invention.
In the following, the invention will be explained in detail by means of embodiments with reference to the following figures:
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.